Over My Head
by Nate Z
Summary: A song fic to the song by Lit. A warrior considered the weakest among the Z Fighters goes toe-to-toe against Cell. Does he stand a chance? (Rated for cursing and blood.)


**Author's Note/Forward: **All right, some things you need to know. This story was written back when I knew next to nothing about DBZ. Despite this, I had created my own characters for the series, and planned to write my own saga(s). However, when I started to learn more about the series, I found it waay to complex to introduce my ideas and still keep it within canon (which I had wanted to do for that particular series). A lot of the ideas still remained though. In then end, I decided that whenever I got the urge to write a DBZ style fight scene (which happened pretty much every time I saw the show), I would just use these characters with basic ideas from my sagas as the "plot." This one came about when a friend pointed out that all song fics are depressing. I wanted to fix that, so I combined it with "What if my character was around during the Cell Games" (which I knew only the bare bones about (and it shows)). All and all, I think this is pretty damn good piece of writing.

Feel free to send me an **e-mail** (NOT a review) with any questions you have about my characters or ideas. Feel free to leave a review to, you know, review the story. I love getting those. ;)

(No offense meant to anyone, but all the reviews I've gotten lately have been either questions or attacks on my person. Neither of which contained any comments, positive or negative, about the story in question.)

**"Over My Head"**

**by Nate Z (scarletspider31hotmail.com)**

_"I'm in over my head!"_

Of all the times to get a song stuck in my head...

Thing is, I think the damn song might be right.

Ever since I came to this universe from my own, I've been seen as Damien the Weak. Damien the Pathetic.

Despite the fact I've held my own against their most powerful warriors.

Despite the fact I can do things they can only dream about.

Despite the fact I've beaten freaks that nearly killed them all. Hell, I've beaten freaks that **have** killed them. (Only for them to come back somehow. This universe is so fucked up...)

But now, I think I've bitten off more than I can chew--Shit, did I just spit out another cliche?!

_"...They wanna try and build me up_

_So they can tear me down_

_I wish that I could be back there_

_But I'm right here right now..."_

This bastard's name is Cell. Apparently, he's the genetic combination of Goku, Piccolo...pretty much all the strongest fighters this universe has ever known (I'm not on that list, but I'm still pretty new here, so I let it slide). He's been giving us trouble ever since he came...from wherever the hell he's from. And now that he's reached his "perfect level" or whatever, he's holding a tournament of some kind. Cameras, play-by-play, the whole deal.

He'd just beaten on some of my "friends," and now it's my turn. As usual, I jumped right into the ring without even thinking.

Hey, I never said I was smart.

_"...They've taken everything that I've had to give and_

_They say it's over man but man I'm still here livin'..."_

Cell's giving some long winded speech about how easily he'll crush me, that my "power level" isn't even detectable (what is with these guys and the fucking power level?!), but I'm not completely brain dead. The whole time he's talking, I'm charging myself up. As he talks, he starts to trail off when my power suddenly spikes. I smirk and let him have it.

"River of Power!" I shout, letting loose the water-like energy from my hand. I don't know where I learned that, but it's a fuckin' sweet move, letting me release an attack twice as strong as I'm actually capable of.

But of course, while Cell was caught off guard, not so much that he still couldn't dodge.

I don't care though. I charge at him, punching and kicking with all I got.

Which he easily dodges and deflects.

Shit.

_"...I don't know what to do, I think that maybe_

_I'm in over my head!"_

He dodges a few more times and then kicks me in the gut.

Hard!

Coughing up blood, I sail into a rock formation, leaving my shape in the stone.

I'm healed already, but shit that hurt!

No one ever hit me that hard...

Not Goku.

Not Vegeta.

Not Frieza and the Ginyu Force.

Not even Rava or Thorion.

Nobody.

_"...Stuck in the red_

_Somethin' they said_

_Makes me think that I'm in over my head_

_Over my head_

_Over my head!"_

Teleporting, I dodge a punch that would have shattered my head. Reappearing behind Cell, I cut loose with fire, ice, electricity and a few energies of my own.

It knocks him down, but he gets back up and starts pounding me. I heal from a wound, and he gives me an even worse one. Finally, I cut lose with a special move of my own, that knocks the freak back and gives my power another boost.

The attack is called "Ancient Power," and while not very powerful, it lets me fight and charge at the same time, so I keep doing it.

The shockwaves I release shake the landscape and the guys below watching the fight have to take cover or shield their eyes.

But Cell keeps coming at me, not even slowed down.

He comes at me and I grab his face, screaming "SOLAR FLARE!!"

He cries out as the light shoots from my hands and fries his eyes, giving me times to catch my breath and turn invisible.

_"...I've got to get away from here_

_And it couldn't be too soon..."_

I want to run while I can. Run before he senses by power level and attacks me again.

But that would mean everyone is right and I'm weak.

I'm a lot of things, but weak is not one of them!

I just gotta keep pumping myself up, gotta stay alive. And when I can't pump myself up any more, I'll go Ultimate, and then the bastard will feel pain.

He's sensing me, looking in my direction.

"EARTH BEAM TIMES 30!!"

_"...Cuz I see the stars are here with me_

_Like rockets to the moon..."_

Hell yeah!! He had to feel that! It's actually taking him time to get back up!

My power's hit it's non-Ultimate limit, but I don't wanna tip that hand just yet. Let's try a little sneak attack.

"I'm must admit I'm impressed," Cell says as the sky grows dark and thunder booms. "I wonder why my creator didn't include your DNA in..."

"Cause I don't wanna be associated with these losers any more than I already am!" I shout as the rain starts to pour. "The ungrateful pricks have no idea what I've done for them!"

"Indeed!" Cell shouted, diving at me again. We exchange blows faster than I can keep track and I know he feels my hits 'cause his are a lot harder than before. He's staring to take me more seriously.

"Good!" I shout, hitting him with a Psywave, knocking him back to the ground.

"**_ULTIMATE!_**" I scream, my hair bleaching blonde, my muscle mass increasing, my power level _multiplying_ by a few thousand. I dive at him for a change, and we again start exchanging lighting blows, but this time, I hit him more than he hits me. I extended my fingernails into claws and I slash at him, scoring a critical hit to his face.

"Metal Claw!" I shout, ripping at his stomach. With a doubled footed kick, I send him back to the ground. Charging as much power as I can into my fists, I charge at him again.

_"...You take me everywhere that I've never been and_

_Show me the meaning of what life had to give and..."_

He catches my fist.

And smiles.

_"...I don't know what to say, I think that maybe..."_

_Gods, how I wish that song would shut up!_ is my thought as I'm sent smashing into the rock ground.

_"I'm in over my head!"_

He picks me up and just starts pounding me. My shades are broken and then knocked off. My jacket is ripped (again) and most of my teeth are missing. My healing power just can't keep up and soon it'll quit on me completely.

He's killing me.

_"...Lying in her bed_

_Somethin' she said_

_Makes me think that I'm in over my head..."_

"You've been an amusing little toy," he says, stopping his attack, letting me climb to my hands and knees.

Blood is pouring out of my mouth. And pretty much everywhere else.

"You've put up a wonderful struggle. You're friends should really give you more credit."

It's a miracle I have any kind of awareness I'm in so much pain. Don't know how I'm keeping the Ultimate form 'on.' Can't say I really care either.

"But all good things must come to an end."

Wait...it's still raining...and the bastard's standing right in a puddle.

"Good-bye, Damien..."

_"...Over my head_

_Over my head..."_

"**Would you please _SHUT UP!!!_**" I scream, calling thunder from the sky, hitting Cell again and again, electrocuting the bastard.

"Gigashock!" I cry, hitting him with my own electrical attack while still calling down the wrath of Zeus on him.

And he didn't even feel it.

I finally had to stop to catch my breath, and when the smoke cleared, he was still standing, only lightly toasted on the edges.

Shit.

He's gonna kill me now.

_"...They've taken everything I've had to give and..."_

"As I was saying," he grinned, cupping his hands. "Ka..."

I get to my feet, wanting to face death head on.

"...Me..."

I knew I was going to die, but I could take him with me.

"...Ha..."

I could use the Destiny Bond. Killing me would kill himself.

"...ME..."

But I don't want to die...

"**_HA!_**"

"..._They say it's over man but man I'm still here livin'..."_

"Reflect!" I cry at the last second, sending Cell's attack right back at him. He gets hurt and I stumble, but I don't quit.

"Areoblast!" I shout, giving him my own version of the Kame-whatever. It pierces a hole in his shoulder. I try to attack again, but I'm too hurt. I fall back to my knees, holding my wounds. I feel Cell get up and stand over me again. I don't need to look up to know the hole I gave him is closed.

_"...I don't know what to do, I think that maybe..."_

"...I was so over my head," I whisper.

Cell's talking, but I don't hear it. My thoughts are elsewhere.

_Rava...I failed...I'm sorry...I just want you to know...I love you..didn't even know I could love..._

_ And Lucas...holy shit! I have a son! Me and that Saiyan bitch have a son! He's not even a year old...I can't leave them now..._

_ I'm sorry Goku. I told you I'm no hero._

And just as Cell delivers the blow that would've killed me, I run.

I teleport to safety.

_"...Stuck in the red_

_Somethin' they said_

_Makes me think that I'm in over my head..."_

I reappear in Lucas's room, my wounds slowly closing, Ultimate look long gone, lost in transit. Teleporting in that state took a lot out of me, but I force my self to stay standing.

I walk over to my son's sleeping crib, pick him up, and, softly as I can, sit down in the nearby chair. And there I sit, just holding my son.

Back at the battleground, my storm is clearing up and the next combatant is getting ready to face Cell. Maybe they'll win, maybe they won't. Maybe they won't be as lucky as me and Cell will kill them. Maybe I made the wrong choice in not using the Destiny Bond and not taking Cell with me to the next life.

But as I sit here, my son slowly moving in my arms, I know I made the only choice I could. I finally put someone before myself.

And no matter what way you slice it, I was definitely...

"_...Over my head_

_Over my head_

_I'm in over my head_

_I'm in over my head_

_I'm in over my head_

_I'm in over my head_."

"Over My Head" written and performed by Lit.


End file.
